Wireless local area networks (WLANS) have evolved to become a popular networking technology of choice for residences, enterprises, commercial and/or retail locations (e.g., hotspots). An example WLAN is based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11x family of standards. Today, the IEEE 802.11x family of standards collectively encompass a wide range of physical layer technologies, medium access controller (MAC) protocols and data frame formats. Additionally, newer standards may include features that are not necessarily compatible with existing devices that implement one or more earlier standards.